


child of the sky

by ocaens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Riders, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Gods, M/M, Medieval, Multi, dragon - Freeform, dragon rider, godly powers, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaens/pseuds/ocaens
Summary: Iwaizumi should have known all along.Of course Oikawa was a child of the sky.dragon rider! iwaoi au
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Overcoming The Nook

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent dragon au iwaoi. i feel like i haven't seen enough dragon aus on ao3 so I took it upon myself to start writing one? This will be updated maybe once every week or two weeks depending on how busy i get with school - but i hope you enjoy this fantasy au as much as i do ;)
> 
> i will add a translation of the dragonspeak, but for now Tela is the name of their island, and Vahdin is the name of their world as they know it
> 
> comments are very much appreciated!

Iwaizumi enjoyed the thrill. The air ripping through his hair, cutting and slashing at his eyes as he soared through the sky, leaping at curves - letting out shrill yells of joy as he felt his vision swim, ears ringing and blood pumping - no  _ thrashing -  _ through dilated blood vessels. His hands lay claim on gleaming scales, leaning forward so that his body weight rested around her neck and gently nudged his knees closer on each side. 

“Come on Nuri,” He urged, breath coming out in short pants as the air around him thinned. “You can do it, just a little more,” He mumbled, air flowing like puffs of clouds from his mouth as he spoke. The dragon beneath him grunted, as if rolling her eyes but nevertheless with a mighty whip of an emerald tail, she plunged upwards, higher into the atmosphere.

Air compressed around the pair as Nuri shot higher and higher, the wind whistling in Iwaizumi’s ears. It sliced into a current that held Iwaizumi rooted firm against the dragon. It would be any second now, Iwaizumi could feel it. Placing a firm palm to the base of Nuri’s neck, he willed her to slow down so that the world around him didn’t blend into a dizzying haze. His eyes raked heavily over the vast ocean, green eyes against green scales that glittered in the gold evening sun. 

_ There _ . A small nook in amongst the cliff - small in size and just barely enough for Iwaizumi and Nuri to fit through, but if they would be able to pull off the dive cleanly through the nook, Iwaizumi would be sure to win the contest this year round at least.

Iwaizumi let out a bark of relieved laughter, leaning into his dragon who huffed annoyedly. 

“Do you see it Nuri? That’s where we’re aiming for.” 

Nuri stubbornly blew a roar of fire through her nostrils and turned an eye lazily towards her pleading rider. 

“Please...I know you’re tired but if we are able to land that dive you know we’ll be able to beat Ushijima finally - fair and square.” At the mention of the tribe leader’s son, Nuri’s let out another disgusted heave of fire and seemed to settle into acceptance. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the slither of a smirk that settled on his face, and sat deeper into the saddle. “Okay, remember what we went through, don’t leave your flank up at the last minute because that causes drag when your tail whips wildly around. Twist and curl us in so we can sort of drill-” But Iwaizumi was cut off by an angry swoop of her wings. He grimaced. 

“Alright fine, steady. In three...two...one…”

Shooting….down the sky like a bullet. The air rushed around them noisily and Iwaizumi fought to keep his eyes open as they shot at incredible speed towards the nook. His heart thumped hard in his chest. If they didn’t pull this off - it could end pretty terribly for both of them.

Iwaizumi decided it was for the best to not deliberate possible life or death scenarios as he was racing towards a hole barely large to fit the both of them - with a very slim chance of them actually making it through the hole - yes, it really was for the best. 

The fear hadn’t stopped the adrenalin from striking a certain type of giddiness within Iwaizumi’s body as they lurched downwards, whipping in a circular screw motion until they were a spiralling blur of green and gold bolting towards the nook. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, head burying deep into the warmth of Nuri’s firm skin and smiled at the thudding heartbeat. He could feel her, both emotionally and physically. Putting his absolute trust into this creature came second nature to him, and willed her to make sure they both came out fine. 

Only a couple seconds to go before a possible crash or successful dive. He shivered in anticipation as they drew closer, taking in shuddering breaths as his hands clamped down tightly onto the worn leather reins round her neck. With one big flamboyant whip, Nuri neatly tucked herself thin and they bulleted through the nook. 

Iwaizumi yelled as they emerged, basking in the light that emanated from Nuri’s wings that now spread as they emerged from the hole, wide in an expression of exultation. He screamed in happiness, punching the air as they glided, air currents humming under the expanse of Nuri’s wings, who also appeared to be pleased with herself, heaving for breath and blowing out short sparks of fire. 

“You did it!” Iwaizumi yelled, rubbing at her neck lovingly, gliding his hands warmly all over her neck and ears. “You fucking did it Nuri, you amazing girl,” He said, quieter now, body leaning down to embrace his dragon...face squishing against the hard dragon skin - he could feel the hot blood pumping underneath. Iwaizumi could practically feel Nuri’s cockiness and decided against commenting. She deserved all the cockiness in the world for that stunt. 

“Take us home, and I’ll give you the best damn chow down you’ve had in a while,” He said firmly, patting her side and Nuri hummed in appreciation. With one big flap of her wings, the pair soared towards the little island that lay sleepily on the expanse of the turquoise sea. It had a distinct lotus shape, and glazed in light streaming from the sky in all shades of green, blue and gold. As they drew nearer, Iwaizumi hummed as he could make out the village: full of people and dragons bustling around busily. On the ground, Iwaizumi made out the image of Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing at the landing dock. The former who had his hand on his waist, and a disapproving glare etched onto his face. 

Iwaizumi bit down the smirk, and his eyes slid over to Matsukawa who eyed his blankly with that ever sleepy looking expression. 

“And where exactly have you been all day?” Hanamaki grumbled as Iwaizumi landed Nuri softly on the ground, sliding off her back and patting her rump appreciatively. The dragon nudged her face gently into Iwaizumi’s arm and he almost melted. “Oh yes yes, I know, don’t tell me, you’ve been overworking your poor dragon to the brink of exhaustion so that she’s driven to showing affection towards you. I mean can you believe it?  _ Affection _ ?  _ Nuri _ ?” 

As if sensing the implication, Nuri backed up and gave Hanamaki a sharp glare. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned around to his dragon to start removing saddle gear and the reins off her head. His course hands brushed against the body that heaved from exertion, and scratched behind her ears in an endearing gesture that made Nuri snort in appreciation. Heaving the saddle over his shoulder and securing the reins around his waist, Iwaizumi turned back to the pair.

“Don’t look at me like that, you stupid dragon.” Hanamaki said, furrowing his brows. “And you.” He rumbled, gaze cutting back to Iwaizumi who couldn’t help the slide of a smile unfurling on his lips. “Get that stupid smirk off your face. You think it was funny to make Matsu and I do all the grooming today? You know it was your turn with Goshiki today.” 

“Oh Makki,” Iwaizumi said lightly, stepping forward and swiping an apple from the bucket that Matsukawa was holding in his arm. Hanamaki balked. “Did you really seem to forget the time that I covered for both of you when you were busy snogging in _Antaza’s_ cave when you were supposed to be helping Irihata and I with the new fledglings?” Iwaizumi took his annoyed huff as a yes. “Well that’s settled then.” 

They all made their way from the landing dock towards the entrance of the dragon caves: they loomed large, black and tall. Lamps of fire ignited with a burning orange flame lit light down the passageway, and Iwaizumi constantly had to make sure he wasn’t bumping into the throttle of people around him. He noticed some children of  _ Toor  _ \- branded by the god of fire - wielding armour and weapons: their faces and body stricken with ash, but a permanent jovial smile was forever etched onto their faces. Iwaizumi caught eyes with Tendou, and sent him a small smile. The fire haired man waved back with a large grin, and returned back to hammering away at a molten piece of metal. 

All people that lived on  _ Tela  _ and the rest of  _ Vahdin  _ as Iwiaizumi knew it were branded by a god that claimed them with certain talents and attributes. Usually this branding did not affect a person much in their lives, but certain talents attributed to their respective god seemed to bloom once they came of age, and as a result citizens grew to work in areas that suited their attributes best. Iwaizumi was a child of  _ Krin  _ \- the god of courage - which Iwaizumi always frowned about because the ambiguity of it always left him wondering where his true talents lied. 

His parents always talked about his keen likening towards dragon riding was telling of his godly attributes. Of the few brave enough to undertake the art of dragon riding, Iwaizumi was up there with the very best.

“There’s no point tiring yourself out Iwaizumi, rest for you and your dragon is just as important as training,” Matsukawa drawled as the trio waded towards the caves, Nuri trailing behind them. “Oh speak of the devil.” 

A mighty roar sounded overhead, and Iwaizumi had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time today. Even Nuri shifted, annoyed as she turned her glowing yellow eyes away from the new pair that had arrived at the landing deck. 

Stepping off a shimmering red and black dragon, intimidating in both stature and size, the tribe leader’s son, Ushijima Wakatoshi stepped off. The man was just as foreboding as his dragon counterpart - _Kaeryn_. He walked with the power swelling at his wide shoulders, the stoic expression in his face, and the mighty bulge at his biceps. _Kaeryn’s_ sharp black slits sliced through glowing green orbs, her glowing red scales sharped to a dangerous point and glinted menacingly as the golden light reflected off of them. Her wing breadth was a force to reckon with, and although Nuri’s wing-span came close, no dragon on Têla could compete with the ferocious stature. 

The trio watched as a team of men worked on the large dragon, Hanamaki trying to restrain himself from throwing in a scathing comment as they removed the shining leather bridle from the _Kaeryn’s_ head, while another two worked to remove the stirrups and saddle from the dragon’s back. All the while, Ushijima seemed to be conversing seriously with _Kaeryn_ , most likely pointing out flaws and errors in both of their flying techniques, and ways in which to improve. 

It had to be acknowledged, Ushijima and _Kaeryn_ had a very distinct bond: different in the slight lack of affection, but serious in mutual understanding. It was less that Ushijima regarded Kaeryn as a dragon, but more of a counterpart equal in knowledge and power.

Ushijima and _Kaeryn_ sauntered towards the trio, and stopped before them. _Kaeryn_ regarded Nuri with a slight tilt of her head, and Nuri hesitantly bowed back. 

Both Ushijima and _Kaeryn_ carried themselves with sheer, unadulterated power. No one could deny it, and it just made Iwaizumi even more irritated. 

“Hanamaki. Matsukawa. Iwaizumi.” Ushijima rumbled, acknowledging them politely, face stoic and expressionless as ever, before shouldering past: _Kaeryn_ in tow, her majestic scales glinting dangerously in the receding sunlight.

“Asshole. It’s like he knows he’s better than us.” Hanamaki seethed. 

“Because he kinda is-”

“Regardless...he can’t just saunter around here like he owns the place? I bet he doesn’t even do half the slop the rest of us have to do!” Hanamaki shot back, irritation seeping into his bones after a long, tedious day of work. 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa shared a knowing look, before patting the man on the shoulder. Everyone knew that was a false statement. Not only was Ushijima a star dragon rider - he was also a vital working member of the island: nothing less was expected of the future Chief.

“Makki my dear...it won’t be long before he actually does end up owning the place.” Matsukawa said with a cheeky wink. Iwaizumi laughed, readjusting the saddle on his shoulders. Hanamaki swatted their hands off his body, and whirled around to face the both of them. 

“I’d rather stick a whole horse dick up my ass than take orders from Ushijima,” He said defiantly. 

Iwaizumi felt the words coming up like tar in his throat, and they were out before he could stop himself. 

“Haven’t you already done that?” He said, gesturing to Matsukawa, and chortled as Hanamaki’s face coloured a distinct strawberry colour - complimenting his dyed pink hair. 

“You!” 

“Alright, cut it out. Iwaizumi put Nuri away and quickly join us for dinner. I heard that Kindaichi was trying some new type of dish.” Matsukawa cut in, holding a fuming Hanamaki back by the collar. Iwaizumi nodded, and beckoned for Nuri to follow him through the cave down towards her lair. 

The clinking of the reins around Iwaizumi’s waist, and the clanking of Nuri’s claws against the stone floor set a nice ambient sound as the pair walked down the lengthy caveway. The darkness of the rock only slightly illuminated by the lamps posted on each side casted long and looming shadows over the cave walls. Iwaizumi snorted, remembering the days when they were all a lot younger, and Hinata would be positively terrified to walk down the cave by himself. Obviously, Iwaizumi had to accompany the ginger for a good two months before he had finally been able to make the trip himself. 

“Ah look who it is,” A familiar jovial voice cut through his thoughts, and Iwaizumi’s faint smile deepened considerably. 

Next to Nuri’s lair was the orange dragon Antaxa and her rider - Sugawara Koushi. The bright and refreshing personality that Suga constantly brought to Tela and Iwaizumi himself was always appreciated. And now, as ever, the silver haired dragon rider had a shining smile adorning his face, his hair messy across his head, leaning against the cave wall separating the dragon lairs. 

Nuri huffed in acknowledgement towards _Antaxa_ , who opened one sleepy eye to (smile? Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what smiling looked like on other dragons) and his dragon seated herself with an ungraceful thud on her nest. Iwaizumi snorted - like dragon like rider. 

“Suga, when did you get back?” Iwaizumi asked, walking into his cave to hang up the saddle and reins that were starting to ache on his body. 

“Me? You’re really going to ask me that question like you weren’t out riding the whole day.” Suga’s cutting tongue was as sharp as ever. 

“We needed the practice,” Was all Iwaizumi simply replied with, as he started to fill Nuri’s feed: piled high with all her favourite treats; Iwaizumi decided to give her an extra portion for all her hard work today.. 

“Yeah well, don’t overwork yourself. You and your dragon are no use to any of us injured,” Suga said sternly but his bright tone was ever present. Iwaizumi nodded firmly, patting his dragon’s shoulders as he watched her gratefully lapping up the food. With one last slap to signal his departure for the night, Iwaizumi and Suga exited the dragon lairs and made their way downwards towards the dining hall.

“What were you doing with _Antaxa_ anyway?” He asked Suga, eyebrows raising in confusion. 

“It’s called grooming, Iwaizumi. You really need to polish Nuri’s scales. You both are unbelievable. Just as stubborn as each other.” Suga said firmly, scanning his own perfectly manicured nail beds. Suga was a child of  _ Onik  _ \- renowned for their knowledge and attention to detail. Suga had both attributes. Children of  _ Onik  _ tended towards medicine or positions within academia. Iwaizumi felt a strong sense of admiration for Suga - who defied the expectations set upon him and proceeded to become a fierce dragon rider.

“I’ve tried. Multiple times. She hates it. I think one time she almost clawed off my entire arm when I tried to shine her bottom claws.” Iwaizumi shudders at the memory. Suga scoffed, biting back a smile, wiping the hair out of the periphery of his vision. The light grew more and more intense until the duo had emerged from the dragon caves and had emerged past the large, looming wooden doors of the dining hall. Warm light and laughter basked the large room, full of hundreds of people sitting around long wooden benches laughing and singing as they ate heartily. Iwaizumi smiled to himself in contentment - this homely atmospheric feeling was one that he would never be able to take for granted. 

Following the silver haired man, Iwaizumi found all his friends seated at one of the long benches towards the corner of the hall - their group’s favourite spot. He frowned as he saw Kyoutani sitting with his feet propped up on table, while he read a book with the same intense scowl he always bored.

“Legs off the table, Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi grunted, and the boy relented with a huff. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already digging into their plates stacked full with food. Daichi and Suga were seated close to each other opposite him, shoulders touching and Iwaizumi was sure their hands were interlocked under the table. 

“Iwaizumi senpai!” A familiar sunny haze cut to his right, and Iwaizumi rolled his gaze towards Hinata who had seated himself beside him, a large ball of energy despite it being late in the evening. Iwaizumi really wanted to know how it was possible. 

Hinata Shouyou was a son of  _ Toor _ , and his fiery personality perfectly complimented his never dampening passion to improve day in and day out. Iwaizumi ruffled the younger boy’s head. “Hey Hinata, how’s  _ Viintaas  _ doing?” Viintaas was Hinata’s bright yellow and green dragon. Iwaizumi often had to squint when he watched the pair going over drills in the training ring - they looked like a neon bolt of lightning. Their incredible speed was both terrifying, bright and aweing. 

“She’s doing really well! I was actually about to ask you whether you’d be able to show me that trick I saw you and Nuri doing the other day? You mounted Nuri by her tail and then it was like  _ woosh  _ and  _ bosh  _ and  _ bam  _ and she swished you into seat and I was like wow-” Hinata started rambling and Iwaizumi had trouble keeping up until he heard Suga cut in. 

“Alright Hinata, let Iwaizumi eat his dinner first and then you can ask him all the questions you want to after.” Iwaizumi sent Suga a grateful smile, and grinned lightly as Hinata nodded wildly in agreement. Matsukawa snickered under his breath.

“Of course, my bad Iwaizumi senpai,” The orange bundle of energy quipped, and not soon after a certain Kindaichi entered balancing a couple bowls on his arms. The tall youngster was a child of Feykro - the god of the forest - but had an odd affinity for cooking that no one could quite place. Kindaichi placed a hearty plate of food in front of Iwaizumi, with an added “Here you go, Iwaizumi-senpai,” With a rose blush colouring his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi did think it was rather warm in the dining hall. 

Hanamaki broke out into chuckles, and Iwaizumi almost missed the slight tilt to Daichi’s smile and Suga’s small eyebrow raise. Sending them all a questioning glance, Hanamaki broke into another fit of giggles, and squawked as Matsukawa thumped him hard on the back. 

“Aren’t you going to sit down?” Iwaizumi called out to Kindaichi, who was getting steadily more and more red as time went on. The elder man was almost worried Kindaichi had caught some sort of fever.

“N..n..Yes Iwaizumi senpai, I’ll just get my plate.” He stuttered, before dashing away in the direction of the kitchen. 

“What’s up with him?” Iwaizumi asked the group, eyebrows furrowed as he tucked into the food. The rich flavours erupted inside his mouth, and the tension in Iwaizumi’s shoulders visibly lessened.

“Ever the oblivious,” Suga muttered, shooting Daichi a knowing look. 

Iwaizumi thought it was best to just ignore them. Instead, he turned his attention over to the topic of the island meeting tomorrow where Chief Ushijima was to make an important announcement. 

“Daichi, do you know anything about the meeting tomorrow?” He asked in between a mouth full of food - he decidedly ignored Suga’s pointed glare. 

“Not much, but I do know that it’s possible a group of Telans could be making a trip somewhere?” Daichi answered. “I think I heard Wakatoshi and his father discussing preparing the dragons, but I wasn’t sure because I didn’t hear anything else.”

Iwaizumi was very intrigued now. 

“Really? It’s been ages since we’ve visited neighbouring islands!” Hinata broke in loudly.

“Really,” Daichi said, leaning in closer. “I feel like it may have something to do with the upcoming tournament. One that I’ve heard you’ve been training hard for.” Daichi responded, looking at Iwaizumi with a knowing glance. “Don’t get too worked up on beating Ushijima - a lot of his talent comes from brute force and combination of that lethal dragon.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“I can sense potential in Nuri, one that needs to be constantly tested. Her strength lies in stealth and strength - and besides, our training isn’t solely for the tournament - although I suppose thrashing Wakatoshi while I’m at it won’t hurt.” 

“Yep, you can thrash him real good when you both actually have some food in your stomach.” Suga scolded, but Iwaizumi could sense the tell-tale glint in his eye of excitement. 

“I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.” Daichi said, sighing. His head rested gently against Suga’s shoulder. 

Iwaizumi nodded. He supposed they would.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets blasted with water. 
> 
> He's wearing a white shirt.
> 
> this chapter is still very much setting the scene, as it will probably be for a bit - but i like that? also in terms of italicising i got lazy - please don't hate me haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! would you look at this - i'm putting out the second chapter earlier than I said i would. The once/twice a week schedule thing is kinda preliminary - ive found myself with more time than usual - so i've been writing more. but just to be safe i'm going to say expect for this to be updated weekly/fortnightly. much love to you guys for reading! I've decided to add a little glossary here: it'll update as i add more ;)
> 
> Hajime is a child of Krin - Meaning 'Courage'  
> Ushijima is a child of Kroniid - Meaning 'The Conqueror'  
> Hanamaki is a child of Onik - Meaning 'Wisdom'  
> Matsukawa is a child of Feykro - Meaning 'Forest' and 'Nature'  
> Children of Toor - Meaning 'Inferno'  
> Vahdin - The Maiden- name of their world  
> Viintaas - mean Shining - Hinata’s dragon  
> Kenma is a son of Iiz - Meaning 'Ice'  
> Morokei - neighbouring island meaning 'Glorious'  
> Riik - Yachi's dragon meaning 'Gale'  
> Qo - Kiyoko's dragon meaning 'Lightning'
> 
> Some dragon names don't really have a distinct meaning, it's just names I came up with in my head that sounded nice lol

The tournament was to consist of three main different categories. Hinata competed in the dragon racing category, and at the moment his main competitor was a certain Goshiki Tsutomu. Hinata’s dragon  _ Viintaas _ was built for speed - long and slender with an impressive wingspan. 

Sugawara competed in the dragon athleticism category - which consisted of both rider and dragon performing complex twists and turns in the air, and completing dangerous manoeuvres involving stunts that left most jaws bottomed on the floor.  _ Antaxa _ and Suga were a perfect match for each other - both slender yet toned, allowing for an incredibly amount of strength to seem effortless as they whipped through the air. 

That left Iwaizumi to compete in the dragon steeplechase. He and his dragon competed in a course they would be given on the day of the tournament, consisting of difficult obstacles that pushed both dragon and rider to their limits. Stamina was equally as important as technical prowess - and Iwaizumi’s biggest competitor was none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi - the two dragon riders consistently being neck and neck at victories. However, Ushijima was one ahead of Iwaizumi as he had won the tournament last year, and in the recent heats. 

Needless to say, Iwaizumi was prepared to absolutely smash Ushijima this year.

Iwaizumi was shrugged awake by Hinata the next morning - all bright energy, smiles and excitement - the only thing that kept Iwaizumi from stumbling back into bed; aching limbs and all; was the fact that Chief Ushijima was due to make an important announcement early this morning. 

Members of the dragon riding academy - including riders, keepers and smiths all lived together in a provided accommodation where they slept and trained. This included the whole of Iwaizumi’s rather wide ranging friendship group: Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei, Kyoutani Kentarou, Daichi Sawamura, Sugawara Koushi, Kenma Kozume and Hinata Shouyou all shared hut three of the academy. Hanamaki and Takahiro shared one room, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi another, Kenma and Hinata the third room down and lastly Daichi and Sugawara the last room at the end of the hut three corridor. Iwaizumi threw a glance to Kyoutani who was still deep in sleep, and almost chuckled at the way Hinata had blatantly refused to wake the grumpy youngster from his slumber.

Huffing out a non committal reply, the elder man pushed his way up and towards Kyoutani, and gently shook him by the shoulder. If it was even possible, Kyoutani’s scowl deepened even further, but without much trouble the young man swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way outside towards the low balcony.

Iwaizumi shuffled his way towards the bath area where he washed himself for the day. As far as outfits went, Iwaizumi valued practicality over any type of fashion statement. Meaning it was his freshly washed pair of well worn riding bottoms paired with a simple short sleeved white t shirt. 

Raking his hand through unkempt hair, he huffed as he tried to tame the unflattening spikes on top of his head -but to no avail however many times he ran his hand through them, they seemed to have a life of their own and sprung back with their own accord. The only time Iwaizumi had managed to get his hair flat against his head was the time that Daichi leant him some odd hair gel. The whole group had stared been obsessed with it the whole day - touching and toying at the wet strands. It was easy to say Iwaizumi vowed to never let his hair near the ghastly concoction ever again. 

“Hurry up you grandpa, stop admiring yourself in the mirror.” Matsukawa grumbled from across the room, his voice still hoarse from a lack of sleep (Iwaizumi didn’t want to guess why). Throwing the tall man a glare, Iwaizumi hastily grabbed his leather belt pack and secured it around his waist. 

“Alright, alright.” He snapped back, stuffing his feet into his boots and trailing after the group that were getting ready to leave for the assembly happening in the large yard of the academy. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice Suga’s fashionable outfit choice - figure fitting bottoms and top paired with pretty silver arm gauntlets - and his hair was pulled neatly into a short low ponytail - wisps of hair coming free from the band. Another thing Iwaizumi found admirable about Suga was the way he constantly looked clean and put together. 

Stepping out into the fresh sunlight, Iwaizumi drew in a breath of crisp clean air: he couldn’t help the content smile that bled its way onto his face as he stretched his arms outwards - trying to work out the faint knot that had developed in his bicep. As hut three emerged their way out back, Iwaizumi noticed Hut One and the occupants trailing slightly in front of them: Wakatoshi leading them; all brooding and serious. 

“He constantly looks like he desperately needs to take a shit,” Hinata ‘whispered’ to Kenma, who shrugged despite the smirk ebbing on his face. Iwaizumi cracked a grin, and slapped the younger boy on the back. 

“I can’t say you’re wrong, but I would watch your tongue - you might think you’re being quiet but you’re really not.” He said, ruffling Hinata’s hair as the ginger smiled brightly. Kenma’s blank gaze cracked for a second as he looked at Hinata with a warm gaze. Kenma was a son of  _ Iiz  _ \- literally translated the goddess of ice, but children of  _ Iiz  _ were known to be shrewd, cold and calculating - Iwaizumi could see how Kenma could come off as cold to an outsider but he had gotten to know Kenma over many years to know this was not the case. Kenma was a dragon smith; he was one of the best and upcoming makers and adaptors of dragon tack and equipment: Iwaizumi’s saddle and reins were both made and adapted by Kenma’s handiwork, and it was a massive understatement to say they worked like a dream. 

Tendou’s loud laugh cut him out of his train of thought, and Iwaizumi was once again aware of hut one. The hut consisted of Semi Eita, a dragon rider, Tendou Satori, a smith, Goshiki Tsutomu, a rider, Ushijima Wakatoshi, a rider, Shirabo Kenjirou, a keeper, Reon Ohira, a smith and lastly Jin Soekawa, a keeper. They made a formidable team when huts competed against each other in team events - a fierce competitor and by extension competitive rival of hut three. That being said, there was no serious bad blood between huts - except when Kyoutani stirred up trouble - but it was safe to say the youngster had matured a considerable bit since those days. 

Joining the rest of the huts one through to six, the academy students lined up, while the rest of the island gathered in their vast numbers in front of the chief’s podium where the chief stood in all his splendour: rich white silk robes adorning his tall, imposing figure. Iwaizumi found it hard to not be intimidated by Chief Ushijima. 

Iwaizumi watched as Wakatoshi made his way up towards his father, solemn gazes mirrored in each other, and watched as Chief Ushijima placed his hands firmly onto Ushijima’s shoulders and nodded in affirmation. Iwaizumi felt a tiny pang in the middle of his chest - he missed his father and mother terribly. It had been a little while since he had seen his parents, and he made a mental note to visit them later in the day. His eyes scanned the large, looming crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of them amongst the swarms of people but he too knew that was very unlikely. 

“Ladies and gentleman, dragon folk alike,” Chief Ushijima started, his deep voice rumbling and reverberating through the town. As far as Iwaizumi could see, people were plastered in between houses and lanes and roads, swarms and flocks of people gathered to hear the news, the throng extending all the way down a couple hundred meters to the hill at the back of the street. Iwaizumi knew there was no way they would hear the chief, but word spread around the village quickly. 

“I have gathered you all here today, full well aware of how busy all Telans are at the current moment, but new news has arised that is just far too important for me not to share.” The chief took a slight pause, and Iwaizumi remembered to swallow the knot in his throat. 

“Tela is a self sustaining, beautiful, diverse and rich island. We have a plentiful of talent, in all areas. Whether it be in our talented and upcoming academy students,” He said, gesturing to Iwaizumi and the students. “Or the hard working farmers tending to our fertile lands. Tela has been able to thrive and live a beautiful harmonious life; housing us: the children of our paternal gods and goddesses.” 

Iwaizumi wished he would just get to the point already. 

“It is no secret to any of you, that Vahdin comprises a large series of these paradise islands not so far from us. I know very few of you have made the journey out of Tela and into these new territories - but speaking as a man who has seen a lot of our sacred Vahdin - the islands are all beautiful and lead extremely similar lifestyles to that of us. Customs may be slightly different in terms of leadership - our nearest neighbouring island  _ Morokei _ , has a monarchical system ruled by the family of Oikawa. They are an extremely generous and kind family, and by the generosity of their hearts, have invited a group of selected Telans to make a trip to Morokei and stay for a month.” 

The island burst into excited conversation, gasps filled the air and happy laughter filled with anticipation filled the air. It smelt sweet, and soft to the touch. Iwaizumi could feel the air sticking in his throat, the hairs standing on end at the nape of his neck. 

He heard the excited chatter break out from the boys and girls around him: Hinata jumping up and down like a maniac, Suga and Hanamaki excitedly conversing, Kyoutani’s face light and interested, and even Matsukawa’s bored eyebrows were raised in shock. 

“It is easy to say that this trip will definitely not be the last. We plan a solid friendship between the islands, and plan to invite Morokeians over to Tela more frequently if this trip is a success.” Iwaizumi pointedly noticed the glance that Chief Ushijima gave his son. Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed in thought - what was that supposed to mean? His fists clenched and unclenched in anticipation as he waited for Chief Ushijima to continue.

“I am here to announce the Telans making their way over to Morokei. Naturally, they will be the best representations of our island to give the best impression, and combined with the initial obstacle of getting their quickly - the council and I have decided to send the boys of Huts 1 to 3, and girls of Huts 4 to 6, along with Division 2 and 3 of the agricultural youth away to Morokei next month.” The sudden roar of excitement from the youth of the dragon academy was deafening - Kenma’s eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“I am aware this is quite short notice,” Chief Ushijima continued “but I don’t need to think twice to know that you will all be extremely excited. If this trip is a success, we shall be sending off another division of the island via ship to Morokei, after they send a division of Morokeians to ours in time for the much anticipated dragon rider tournament in two months time; so please do not dismay if you have not been chosen. Surely your chance to visit Morokei will come sooner than you expect.”

So much information in one sentence for Iwaizumi to process. First of all, the fact that he was going to be visiting a neighbouring island? It was such a massive deal - the young man had grown up in Tela - lived and breathed its air for his entire life. He knew nothing else - was familiar with nothing else, and to suddenly be plunged into the knowledge he was going to be able to see  _ beyond  _ the border? 

Thrilled was an understatement. 

Secondly, Iwaizumi noted that some dragon riders from Morokei would be participating in the tournament coming up. A thrill ran down his spine - more competition, more reason for Nuri and himself to get geared up over the next two months to absolutely thrash any and all competitors - regardless of which island they came from. 

“Relax buddy,” Matsukawa mused beside him, chuckling at the deep crease at Iwaizumi’s brow - Iwaizumi tended to look very serious when in deep thought. “Scowling at the ground isn’t going to make it submit to you.”

Iwaizumi had no idea what that meant - but Matsukawa always did spout bullshit. 

Chief Ushijima’s dismissal of the island was pronounced, and it was mandatory for the dragon academy to stand to order until the gathering of people had diminished in number. The group relaxed as the last few people trickled out of the yard, and Iwaizumi turned to his friends who started conversing animatedly. 

“Oh my GOD!” Hinata screeched, jumping up and down; hands placed firmly on Kenma’s shoulders; rattling the poor boy hysterically. “Guys? Do you know what this means? We’re going to fly OUTSIDE OF THE BORDERS.” 

“No shit,” Kyoutani snapped, but there was no real bite to his words. There almost seemed to be a hint of a smile on his features. 

The group started to disperse for their schedule - Iwaizumi joined by Hinata, Suga and Kyoutani as they made their way towards the dragon caves. Iwaizumi could smell the salt of the sea in the morning air, the fresh green of the tall looming palm trees mixed with the azure blue in the periphery of his vision and the colours swam together in a vision of paradise. The grass on the floor of the lawn in front of the academy swayed gently in the breeze. 

Kyoutani was a dragon keeper like Hanamaki and Matsukawa who tended to all dragons in hut three - but Iwaizumi could tell that he had a special relationship with Nuri - and rather than being jealous - Iwaizumi found it entirely heartwarming. Kyoutani had always been a problematic child since he was young; born and raised in the Telan orphanage. When Iwaizumi had met him a few year back when he was sixteen and Kyoutani had been fourteen, it had been a struggle for Kyoutani to come to terms with authority. Eventually, over time, Kyoutani had learnt to respect those around him - and made an invaluable asset to the dragon team. 

They came by Hinata’s lair first - where Viintaas was up and excitedly prodding her snout at Hinata’s body as soon as the ginger hair came into her periphery. The dragon was equally as bright and exuberant as her rider. As the youngest dragon of the team, Viintaas still had a fair amount of growing to do, but the youngster’s length was already impressive. She was often a sight for sore eyes - bright yellow and lime green scales decorating her scales; her tail long and thin. Viintaas had eyes round and wide - unusual for a dragon who normally had distinct feline shaped slits - but the shape made the young dragon look entirely endearing. 

As endearing as she was, Viintaas was a force not to be reckoned with: her speed left most quite literally in her dust. 

“Did you sleep well girl?” Hinata asked his dragon lovingly, rubbing her head and neck thoroughly, and Iwaizumi snorted at the pleased huff Viintaas exhaled. 

Suga, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi proceeded towards Antaxa and Nuri’s cave. Kyoutani went ahead and pulled out the buckets to prepare the dragon’s feed, gently waking the sleeping duo with a gentle pat of his hands. Iwaizumi found it incredible how Kyoutani had the ability to be so loving and caring towards the dragons who loved him back. Gaining trust of a dragon was a very tricky affair. 

Iwaizumi had learnt the hard way. Dragon-rider pairing was a nightmare. 

Iwaizumi walked over to the tack wall, and took down the reins and lead from the hooks; deciding to leave out the saddle for now. Kyoutani eyed him questioningly as he rubbed Antaxa behind her ears. 

“I think I’m going to run Nuri through some drills this morning before we fly.” He answered. 

“But you haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.” Kyoutani responded bluntly, looking at Iwaizumi with an unimpressed expression; Iwaizumi pretended to ignore Nuri opening one lazy eye to glare at him disapprovingly. 

“I’ll grab an apple off Matsukawa on the way out when I pass the keeper’s room.” Iwaizumi dismissed, and moved forward to Nuri to fit the lead around her face. 

“Yes, as if an apple will be self sustaining for all the shit you’re going to put your body through in training today. It’s a wonder you haven’t just fainted right there on Nuri’s back.” Suga quipped back from his side of the cave, fitting Antaxa with a bridle and saddle. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Okay calm down, I’ll be sure to grab  _ two  _ apples.” He tried to fight the smirk off his face as Suga glared at him harder. 

Once he had fitted Nuri with her lead, he reached behind and grabbed two brushes and tossed one towards Kyoutani who caught it effortlessly. “You handle the wings and tail, I can manage the rest.” He said, and began to brush over Nuri’s skin. He was gentle but firm, making sure to dislodge any dirt stuck in her scales. Nuri preened appreciatively, eyes closed as she felt the brushes massaging her body. 

“Yeah yeah, why can’t you be this docile when I try and polish your scales. It’s really not much different.” Nuri decidedly ignored Iwaizumi, instead cheekily turning her head around to nudge at Kyoutani’s side: probably asking for more food. 

Iwaizumi’s gaze turned to the side to find Suga and Antaxa saddled up and ready to go. Suga threw him a wink. “This is why you come back on time so you can groom at night. You won’t waste time in the morning.” Iwaizumi flipped him off half heartedly. 

“Alright, all done,” Kyoutani huffed, and wiped his brow. Iwaizumi thanked him. 

“Alright let’s take her for a quick wash to remove all the dirt and then can you spot for me in the ring today?” He asked Kyoutani, who nodded in affirmation. The trio walked out of the lair and down the cave passageways, standing on either side of Nuri. The sounds of dragon riders and dragons bustling around in lairs around them was a welcome ambience. Iwaizumi waved to Yachi Hitoka and Kiyoko Shimizu- members of Hut 5 - with their male dragons  _ Riik  _ and  _ Qo _ as they passed. 

As Nuri lumbered out into the sunlight, her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she huffed a short line of fire. “Steady,” Iwaizumi said sternly, patting her on the side, looking up at her nonchalant expression. The trio made their way to a hose and stood back as Kyoutani doused the dragon in fresh cold water. Nuri’s body rippled in relaxation, and Iwaizumi could tell of her satisfaction from the slight sway of her tail behind her. 

As Nuri got ready to spread her wings, Iwaizumi yelled out a firm “No!” He eyed her with a stern expression. “Don’t you dare. Shake off when we get onto the lawn but don’t you dare-”   
  


Nuri was tricky on the best of days - so Iwaizumi should have really expected the cheeky dragon to fully extend her wings and shake all of the water off around her - splattering directly onto Kyoutani and Iwaizumi alike. Iwaizumi spluttered, wiping at his eyes. 

“You idiot!” He yelled, looking down at his white shirt splattered with water. 

“The girls definitely aren’t going to complain,” Kyoutani muttered under his breath, smirking. Iwaizumi’s ears went red and he looked at him with a murderous expression. 

“Shut up, AND YOU,” He said, turning to Nuri. “You never learn - every single time…”

“At this point, it’s kind of on you,” Kyoutani said, shrugging, and quickly dodged as Iwaizumi lunged at him. 

“Whatever, become too mouthy and I’ll be sure to put a word in to kick you off the team going to Morokei” Iwaizumi said, sending the pair of them a dirty glare before leading Nuri into the pacing ring. 

Overhead, Iwaizumi could hear the air slicing as dragons and riders whipped through the air. His hair whipped back as Hinata and Viintaas soared past them, throwing in a cheeky leap as they zoomed out of sight - blur of green and yellow haze. 

“Show off,” Iwaizumi said lowly, before his attention was then snatched by Suga who was gracefully pulling off a handstand on the back of Antaxa as they flew through the air - before they changed position and Suga jumped to hold Antaxa by her tail. Iwaizumi gulped in anticipation. The dragon swirled onto a tight curl and the pair whipped around in a spin - Suga’s body elongated between the tail and holding the reins at the top of Antaxa’s head, and their spinning turned into a blur of orange and silver, until the dragon stretched it’s body out and soared to take a quick break. 

Kyoutani and Iwaizumi both stared at the duo in shock, they looked like a totally single, unified unit. 

“They kind of remind me of ballerinas,” Kyoutani said quietly, and Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, resuming his pace forward. 

“Yeah, or maybe ice skaters, that spin was similar to the ones I saw Kenma doing on the ice last year.” 

They arrived at the pacing ring, empty save for a few dragon keepers who were tending to dragons in the corner, so Iwaizumi strolled Nuri into the middle, and removed the lead from her head, clipping it around his waist. He leant in and pressed his forehead to the dragon’s head, feeling their heartbeats syncopating through their bond, and Iwaizumi smiled. 

“Alright Nuri, we’re going to go through some fast swoops on command. All I want you to do is listen for my call and you’ll swoop from your starting point, to down here, and back up again.” 

Iwaizumi was about to continue when a familiar, booming voice resounded behind him. 

Turning around to face Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi plastered a blank expression to his face. 

“Ushijima, can I help you?” 

“Iwaizumi, would it be possible for Nuri and Kaeryn to share the ring today. The other rings are very preoccupied.”

Of course Iwaizumi wanted to scoff and say no - but he also wasn’t overly petty. Besides, perhaps he could identify some of Kaeryn’s flaws while watching them practise. 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi replied, signalling Nuri to follow him to the side. Nuri seemed to be eyeing Kaeryn with a deep intensity. Both Nuri and Iwaizumi craved the same passion to improve and come out on top - but the Kaeryn and Ushijima duo hadn’t made it easy for the both of them. 

Iwaizumi sighed, signalling Nuri to get in the air to start the drills. 

It was going to be a long morning. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my lovely! please leave a comment if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this chapter! i appreciate you


End file.
